


Why Are You So Stubborn?

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Basically, Will disobeys Jem’s orders during a patrol, which causes Jem to get a little angry. Jem decides to punish Will for his actions.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Why Are You So Stubborn?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.   
> Tumblr: @herondick

The demon had Will on his ass before he could even raise his throwing knife. His breath was knocked from his lungs, and his head smacked hard against the concrete.

Through the ringing in his ears, he could hear his parabatai’s voice yelling for him. “Will! William!”

Will tried to sit up, but the demon pressed him back down, and he could feel its hot, sticky breath against his cheek. His years of training allowed him to find a way to get his arm free, and with a solid blow, he dove his dagger into the demon’s neck. With an ungodly shriek, it thrashed and twitched, then disappeared into nothing.

Will threw his head back with a groan, letting the air fill his lungs. After a few moments, he let out a raspy chuckle. “D’you see that James? Killed it with one blow. Not bad, eh?”

The streetlights reflected on Jem’s silver hair as he approached Will. “It almost killed you first, William,” Jem said, his voice stern. “I told you not to leave my side, Will. One minute, you’re right beside me. Then the next, I can’t see you, or even hear you.” Jem dropped down to his knees beside Will, and Will saw the stress on Jem’s face. “You scared me.”

Will sat up then and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’m all right, James. I’m very sorry I scared you. I just- I don’t know,” he said, glancing away from Jem. He focused his gaze on the brick wall behind Jem. “I didn’t want to put you in danger. That’s all.”

Jem laughed. “We’re parabatai. If you go into danger, then I’m going to follow right behind you.”

Will nodded once, and he allowed Jem to help him to his feet. Surprisingly, he had suffered no real injuries during his skirmish with the demon. Only his jacket had been a loss; it was covered in ichor, and there holes in it that definitely had not been there before. “See? No real harm done.”

Jem only rolled his eyes. “Come,” he said, throwing his arm around Will’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

\---

It had been hours since they had returned to the Institute, and Will was finally able to retire to his bedroom. His energy had been drained by the battle with the demon, and it was pretty much gone by the time he was done being questioned by Charlotte.

Will let himself soak longer than usual in the bath, letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles and calm his nerves. He knew that, deep down, Jem had truly been upset by Will’s disobedience, and Will cursed himself inwardly for making his friend upset.

Still, though. He was surprised Jem had been so calm about it. He usually wasn’t alright with Will disobeying him, especially during a patrol.

Will pulled himself away from his thoughts and left the bath. He had just wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard the bedroom door open. He knew who it was without looking. “Just let yourself in, James. Make yourself at home,” Will said, not bothering to hide the teasing smile in his voice.

“I’m sorry, would you like me walk back outside and try again?” Jem asked. His voice wasn’t teasing, and the dark undertone made Will’s cheeks warm.

Will emerged from behind the Japanese screen in the corner of the room. He found Jem leaning against one of his bedposts. He was wearing black trousers and a white nightshirt, the color only a few shades lighter than his already pale skin. Through the thin material, Will could see the swirling lines of runes marking his sculpted chest. His silver hair was damp from the bath, and the witchlight in the room made him look almost ethereal.

Jem grinned. “Like what you see, William?”

It was then that Will realized he was staring at Jem with his mouth wide open. He snapped it shut, biting his lip. “Why are you up so late?” Will asked, trying desperately to change the topic of conversation. “Aren’t you tired?”

Jem pushed himself off the bedpost, striding gracefully over to Will. “Oh, I’m wide awake. Besides,” he said as he began to pace back and forth in front of Will, “I need to speak with you about what happened today.”

Will tensed. Ah, so Jem wasn’t going to let his disobedience go.

He decided the best thing to do was play dumb. “What happened today?”

Jem glared at him, his silver eyes dark with rage. “You disobeyed me, you bastard. You could have died today.”

“I know, I know,” Will replied, running his hands through his hair roughly. “I’m sorry, Jem. I really am. Will you ever forgive me?”

Jem’s eyes softened a fraction as he said, “Will, I forgave you as soon as it happened. You know that. But,” Jem said, that dark look returning to his eyes, “you must be punished for not following my orders. Do you understand?”

Suddenly, Will felt hot all over. “May I ask what my punishment entails?”

Jem cocked his head to the side. “Remove your towel.” Not a suggestion. A demand.

Still, Will was feeling defiant. “No. You do it.”

Jem’s nostrils flared. “Why are you so stubborn? Just do as I say, dammit, or you will have a very bad night.”

Will kept his eyes glued to Jem’s face as he grasped the towel and pulled it from his waist. His semi-hard cock sprang free, and he blushed as Jem’s eyes darted to it.

“What has you so bothered, my love?” Jem asked, taking a step closer to Will. “Does making me angry turn you on? Did you disobey me on purpose?”

The two young men were face to face now, and Will could smell Jem’s scent of rosin and burned sugar.

Will’s breathing had become ragged, but he forced his voice to remain even as he said, “I never meant to hurt you. I am sorry.”

“I forgive you, but you still need to learn a lesson,” Jem said, and with a quick hand, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Will’s cock. He began to stroke Will slowly. “I love feeling you get hard in my hand. It shows how much power I have over you. How you’re mine.”

Will didn’t respond to this. Instead, he grabbed Jem by the back of neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss. The kiss was rough, a clashing of teeth and tongues, and Will began to back Jem up towards the bed.

Suddenly, Jem squeezed Will’s dick so hard he yelped, causing him to pull away from the kiss. “What the hell was that for?” he demanded.

“You aren’t getting a quick fuck tonight, Will. You have to earn it,” Jem said, pointing to the bed. “Now sit.”

Surprisingly, Will did as he was told. Once he had sat down, he looked up at his parabatai with questioning eyes. “Now what?”

“Now I get to play,” Jem said simply. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a simple black ring. Slowly, he raised the ring to his mouth, licking and sucking it, coating it with his saliva. Once he was done, he held it out to Will. “Put it on.”

For a moment, Will just stared, his mind slowly coming to the realization of where that ring was supposed to go. “Jem-” he began, but he quickly stopped himself.

They had done worse things, after all. What’s the harm?

Will quickly took the ring from Jem, and he slid it onto his cock. Will bit his lip at the sensation. “What’s the point of this?” he asked.

Jem only grinned as he once again reached his hand down and began stroking Will. Will tipped his head back for a kiss, and Jem gave it to him.

“This is a cock ring,” Jem said at last. “It enhances pleasure, for both parties. But, it also prolongs the amount of time it takes to reach an orgasm. In fact, it can be quite hard to reach your climax with it on.”

“Then why do I have it on?” Will asked quietly. Then, it clicked. Oh, James was a sadistic bastard when he wanted to be. “You aren’t going to let me take this off, are you?”

Jem bit at Will’s lower lip, then pulled away. He even pulled his hand away, only using it to begin to remove his own clothes. “I will take it off, when you earn it.” His shirt pooled on the floor. “That is, if you can obey me.” He undid the buttons on his trousers. “You will not, under any circumstances, cum until I tell you to.” He pulled his pants down his slim waist, allowing his cock to spring free. “Do you understand me, William?”

Wordlessly, Will nodded, already feeling the strain of the cock ring against his flesh.

“Good,” Jem said. “On your knees.”

Will slid from the bed, kneeling before Jem. He wrapped a hand around Jem’s length, then he added in his mouth. He used his tongue to flick along the tip, running it along the base. He reached down, and began to slowly stroke himself as he pleasured his parabatai, not caring how much pain it could possibly cause him later.

Jem groaned, and took Will’s hair into his fist. He used it as leverage to guide Will, making him go the speed he desired. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good.”

Will was all the way hard now, and the ring was tight around his dick. He pulled away from Jem and said breathlessly, “How much more of this nonsense, James?”

“Until I say the word, William,” Jem spat back. “Unless you want to stop.”

Will wasn’t giving in. He would never give in. “I don’t want to stop.”

Jem grabbed Will’s chin, pulling him to his feet. “That’s good. Now get on the bed, and lie down on your back, legs spread.”

Will did as Jem instructed, grimacing slightly as the throbbing in his groin grew stronger. He watched Jem move to the bedside table, where Will kept the oil they used when they were together. It wasn’t long before Jem was climbing onto the bed, kneeling between Will’s legs.

Jem popped off the cap of the bottle and drizzled some onto his finger.  
“Don’t make a sound, unless I tell you to.” He lowered his finger to Will’s entrance, and he pushed it in slowly. Will bit his lip at the feeling, but kept his sounds contained.

Proud of his lover’s silence, Jem added another finger, thrusting them in and out in a steady rhythm. “Look at you. You do know how to listen and follow orders.”

Will threw his head back, and he was biting his lips hard enough he could taste blood, but he wouldn’t give in. His mind swirled with the desperate need to release, but he knew he couldn’t. Not yet. He had to earn it.

Quickly, Jem pulled his fingers away. He poured the oil on his own cock, then he added more to Will’s entrance. He lined himself up, and smiled lazily at his parabatai. “You earned this, love,” he murmured, and pushed his way in.

Will wanted to cry out, but he knew better. He gripped the sheets around him, holding on for dear life. Jem found a pace that was torturously slow, but it was enough to drive Will mad with pleasure.

Jem leaned down to whisper into Will’s ear. “You feel so good, Will. My Will.” Jem’s usually controlled face was all over the place now. His jaw was tight, his eyes wide in his pale face. Will reached up and pulled Jem down onto him, kissing him fiercely.

Jem began to rock his hips faster, going even deeper with each stroke. He reached a hand down, wrapping his hand around Will’s throbbing cock. He began to stroke, and Will wanted to cry at his need for release.

“Will you ever disobey me again?” Jem panted, nipped at Will’s lips. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Will could only nod once. He had lost almost all control of his body, and that was all he could muster.

“Good. Scream for me, Will,” Jem gasped.

Will opened his mouth, but the only sound that escaped were soft moans and whimpers. “Please, Jem,” Will begged. Yes, Will Herondale was begging, but he didn’t give a shit. “Please let me cum. I- I need.. fuck!”

“I love you,” Jem moaned as he reached down and removed the blasted ring from Will’s body. “Cum with me,” he commanded.

Jem continued his strokes, timing them with his thrusts, and it didn’t take long for the two of them to reach their climaxes.

“When do I get to put that damned thing on you?” Will asked after a few moments, pulling Jem onto his chest.

Jem laughed softly. “I have two of them. Perhaps we could see who can last the longest.”

Will arched an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, James?”

“It is if you accept it.”

Will grinned, running a hand through Jem’s soft hair. “Challenge accepted. Can we do it tomorrow, though? I really am tired.”

Jem cuddled in closer to Will’s chest, laying his head over his heart. “I’m not going anywhere, William.”


End file.
